Snow Fields
by Sethoz
Summary: Everyone and Everything has a time to die..." Tom Sawyer needs to learn that now isn't his time. -Fin-


Disclaimer: Just a shot one-shot I wrote for the multifandom1000 livejournal challenge. It was #16: Endings.   
  
I don't own LXG, Tom Sawyer, Allan Quatermain, Mina Hawker, Skinner, Captain Nemo, Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde or anything else used in the fic.  
  
This had Huckleberry Finn in, again I'm following the deleted movie bit, so he's dead.   
  
Hope you all enjoy, please read and review.  
  
~~~  
  
Snow Fields.  
  
"Everyone and Everything has a time to die..." ~Sabriel, By Garth Nix.  
  
It was so cold in the snow. Tom crawled for a few more minutes, refusing to admit to himself that his limbs were almost completely frozen solid.  
  
He was so cold.  
  
Finally his limbs gave out on him as he knew they would and all Tom had left was the snow. He lay there, gasping out his breaths, focusing on the cold breath he could see. So this was to be his end. Not in battle, helping his friends, not even giving his life to save someone but instead he was going to die here, alone in the snow.  
  
It wasn't so bad. Tom rolled over on his back to stare upwards at the night sky, the stars twinkling down at him. He was slowly becoming warmer. Using the last of his energy he grabbed his rifle and placed it across his chest, his eyelids becoming more and more heavy.  
  
His one real regret was that the League wasn't here.   
  
It had all started so simply. The League had traveled to the snow fields of Canada, in an effort to track down a missing jewel, stolen by a madman. During their hunt Tom had got separated from the rest. That was when it had started to snow, thick flakes that covered everything in a matter of minutes. By the time it had stopped Tom had to admit to himself that he was lost.   
  
Tom blinked a few times, feeling tears running down his cheeks, they became ice before they left his face and froze there. Yet Tom didn't feel cold. He felt warm and at peace.   
  
It was his time.  
  
He blinked one more time. When he opened his eyes he was no longer in the snow but standing on a river bank. The river itself was hidden from view by a deep, dark mist, yet he could see a shadow of a boat and an old man in it.  
  
"The boat man... come to ferry me across the water to death and peace." Tom said. There was no regret in his voice, no desire to return to the living. He stepped forward, closer to the river, when suddenly, the mist parted and a man was blocking his path.  
  
"Huck?" Tom gasped. It was indeed Huckleberry Finn, standing tall, looking so healthy, so alive...  
  
"You cannot pass this way Tom." Huck said. Tom shook his head.  
  
"It is my time. I'm dead Huck, I died in the snow, it is the end."  
  
"Everything and everyone has a time to die. You must live." Huck said, a smile on his features. He sounded so much more wise and grown up. Maybe death did that to a person.  
  
"I can't go back, I'm so tired... I killed you, I killed Quartermain. I don't deserve to live." Tom said quietly. "I don't have the strength to live."  
  
"Tom." Huck said. Tom Sawyer looked away and didn't answer. "It's your guilt that killed you, that let you die. You. Must. Live. For America. You must shake off this burden off guilt."  
  
"I don't think I can..." Tom admitted.  
  
"You carry so much already. Don't carry the weight of the dead." Huckleberry said. He pointed back the way Tom had come. He was carrying his gun Tom realized, Huck was holding his gun again. Tom smiled, even though tears were running down his face.  
  
Dimly he could hear shouts from behind him, muffled voices, voices that he should know...  
  
"It will hurt to live. It always hurts to live." Huck said, the fond smile still on his face. "I'll be waiting... oh and Tom? Next time you come here, remember to bring money for the ferryman."  
  
"Bye Huck..." Tom whispered, his throat going dry.   
  
"Now go back and live. You still have so much to do, so much to live. Today, for you, life is good." Huckleberry Finn said, before fading away back into the mist. Tom took a deep breath and gave the river one last, longing glance.   
  
He had been through so much, he had suffered so much and he just wanted to sleep. But that would be a betrayal Tom realized. People had died so that he could live. He took a step away from the river towards life. Instantly a wave of pain shoot through him, threatening to bring him to his knees.  
  
"Easy lad." An old voice said in his ear. Allen Quartemain helped Tom back to his feet. "On your way." He added a smile on his face. There was no anger on Allen's face, no accusation. Tom gazed at his mentor with wonder.  
  
"You don't think you could get this close and I wouldn't come and see you, did you lad?" Allen said, a twinkle in his eye. He had lost the burdens and guilt that Tom had come to associate with him.   
  
"It'll be all right." Allen said. Tom nodded and took another step towards life. Each step hurt more than the last one, but Tom carried on. With a roar he took a finally step, crashing through the barrier between life and death before falling, sinking...  
  
~~~   
  
"He's waking up." A voice said. Tom opened his eyes, to see the League staring down at him.  
  
"What did I tell you." Skinner said. "Knew the boy was too stubborn to die." Mina was gazing down at him, a look of wonder on her face.  
  
"You were dead..." she said. "I could sense it. Yet somehow you came back to us..." Tom let his eyes drift back shut.  
  
"Everyone and everything has a time to die Mina... this wasn't my time." he said.  
  
~Fin~  
  
There you go, a pointless One-Shot... please, please leave a review, telling me what you think!  
  
~Sethoz 


End file.
